


Angels cafe

by lotyhs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotyhs/pseuds/lotyhs
Summary: when four friend meet four guys sparks fly. but what happens when the angels have problems.who will save them, can they be saved and how far can they be pushed before theirs nothing left to save.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try so please be nice

Have you ever felt like you can’t go on? Like you have fought for so long that, you want to give up? Well I have, and so have my friends.

 

Michael Sylvan was in the back of his café, getting ready to open Angels cafe. Angel’s cafe was a small but homely place; it was named after him and his friends. You see they all were named after angels, so that’s what he named it. It seemed like a good idea at the time, also it was a place that connected them all to one another. As he made his way to the front, he hared the unfamiliar sound of Gabriel Novak. He was a feisty, big mouthed honey eyes blond. Gabriel loved the cafe; it was a home where they can feel safe. A place his brother and his friends all go to visit Michael in the morning, sometimes it was all three. But his brother had an early shift, there other friend had classes. Shaking his head Michael walked towards him, looking around he asked “Just you?” As he pulled the chairs down. Giving him a smirk Gabriel answered “Yep, lucky you huh.” As he hoped on to the counter. Rolling his eyes Michael gently pushed him off, it happened often. Not the pushing him of things, not that it doesn’t happen often. It does. But him coming alone it happened allot, more than he wanted if he was hornets. It’s not that he doesn’t like Gabriel he dose but he frustrate him sometimes, but then again that’s what family’s are for. The four off them had been friends since they were in kindergarten, even thaw they fight Michael and Gabriel they are still a family. Michael meet Gabriel on their first day of kindergarten, a year later Castiel. Gabriel’s brother joint, as well as Samandriel. They became fast friends, helping each other throw hard times. Which there was, allot but as long as they had each other. They could handle anything that came there way as a family as one.


	2. Angels cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the angel's and there soon to be guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first meeting how will it go?

Gabriel helped Michael in the café before work, he loved being in the kitchen it was the only place that felt right. After it was all done Gabriel, told him he had something to take care of. As he left Michael hoped it was not what he thought it was, thaw he told them it would not happen again they still worried about him. The sores of it all was Gabriel’s father, Michael found out six months ago he was in town. He hoped and prayed neither Castiel or Gabriel knew he was there, but if they did they would deal with it together like always. Together as a family, like they do with all bad things in their lives.  
Dean Winchester waited outside for his brother in his impala, there friend Charley insisted they go to a café she loved. Benny and Balthazar there other friends, where going to wait outside for them. Sam waved at his brother when he saw his car, getting in Sam put his bag on the floor. Thaw he didn’t drink coffee often, he still wanted to go with them plus he liked tea. Sam got out walking to the other three, as Dean parched the car. “Hey have you been waiting long?” he asked hiking up his bag. “About half an hour.” She answered excitedly. The other three shook their heads at her, used to her over excitement. Dean smirked walking to them, knowing buy her face what was happening. Ten minutes later they where sat at a table, ordered there drinks looking around. It was a very nice comfy place, it had an inviting atmosphere. Looking to her she asked “I wonder why the owner called it Angels Café.” Taking another look around. 

Castiel let out a breathe, his shift was finally finished. He needed a cup of coffee, lord knows he need one after all the hours his been on call. Getting in his car he started to drive to the café, when he noticed Samandriel or Alfie to them coming out of the building. Castiel honked getting his attention, smiling he got in thanking him for the lift. Gabriel was making his way to the café when he sported Castiel’s car, he waved as Alfie got out letting Castiel park. They went in waiving to the waitress, sitting in the usual table two tables away from the others. Michael came out with a tray of drinks, sitting with his friends. They drank there coffee’s talking about their day, not noticing the attention they were getting. Charley rolled her eyes at her guys, who where cheeking a grope of guys two tables away. “could you guys be any more obverse?” she whispered to them. Dean shot her a shut up look, making Charley giggle. “you know I’m still wondering about the name of this place.” Said Charley trying to get the attention away from the poor guys. Gabriel being who he is, loved getting in to trouble hared. Turning he said “It is cool huh.?” Making his friends turn to the other guys table. The other guys where speechless amusing Charley, “Yea it’s a cool name,” she answered. With a playful smirk Gabriel said “The meaning is a little dumb thaw.” Taking a sip out off his cup. Forewing his eyebrow Balthazar asked “How do you know that?” with got him a kick from Charley. Michael lowered his cup, smiled a little at them. “I own Angels café.” He said looking at them. Charley widened her eyes “You own it?” she asked shocked, making Gabriel giggle. Michael nodded, watching her eyes light up. “You know we are being rude, not introducing are self’s.” Said a graft voice. Gabriel nodded “Cassie’s right.” He said smiling at the don’t call me Cassie could be hared. “Michael Sylvan owner.” He said turning his head to the others. “Gabriel Novak.” He introduced himself. With a wink. Shaking his head Cas said “Castiel Novak, his little brother.” Giving his brother a frustrated look. “ow....em....Samandriel or Alfie if it’s easier.” He said shyly, not looking at anyone. Charley looked in wonder, at the guys sitting in front of her. Who at this point, had all sat at the table with them. “ow...wow..em I’m Charley.” She said finely getting her voice back. “Dean Winchester , ignore her we all do.” He said introducing himself, and getting a kick for his effort. “Sam Winchester, Deans little brother.” He said smirking slightly. “Balthazar Adams.” He said. His French accent showing. “Benny Lafitte.” He said with a southern drawl. Moving tables they all sat together, Michael with the help of Castiel brought more Coffee and tea for Sam. He also brought pie and some cookies, that Gabriel had made early that morning. Charley told them that Dean was a pie maniac, if there was pie around it would be gone in a second. Dean, with his mouth full nodded happily. Gabriel smiled smugly, seeing anyone eating his food always made him happy. Finding out Sam didn’t like sweet things very much, Gabriel got up and brought back carrot cake. Michael gave him a where did you have that hidden look, knowing he did not come in with it. did he? It was a few hours of them sitting and talking, getting up a few times for refills. Unfortunately with all the excitement, Gabriel didn’t look at his caller I.D. As he answered the phone, the mood shifted. “What the hell do you what?” he asked, the person on the other end of the line. Michael looked at Alfie and Castiel rolling his eyes, taking a sip of coffee. After a few minutes off arguing Gabriel, put the cookie he was eating down. Looking down he hanged up, not even a second later he got up heading to the bathroom. Castiel gave a node getting up, following Gabriel to the bathroom. In the bathroom Gabriel kicked the stoles open, making sure no one was inside. He opened the tap and splashed water in his face, looking at his reflection on the mirror. He heard the door open, seeing his brother he relaxed a little. Castiel gave a nodded, letting his know he understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff-hanger it gets better


	3. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Destiel and Sabriel meeting

Castiel after an eighteen hour shift, was so ready to get home. But his car had decided, no today I don’t want to work. So here he was stranded buy the side of the road, waiting for the mechanic he called who was going to send someone. Rubbing his arms to keep out the cold, heard a truck pulling up to a stop. Getting out was none other than Dean from the car, looking like he hasn’t shaved in a while. Dean throw a smirk at him, heading to the back of the truck grabbing his tools. With a wink he asked “What can i help you with?” standing a little too close, not that Castiel minded much. I am so in trouble he thought to himself, as he explained what was wrong with the car. Opening the hood Dean went to work, he took his shirt off tightening the cap not letting the oil spill. Castiel bit his lower lip watching the plain of muscles flex under the wife-beater he wore. This is goner be a long night he thought, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on Dean. Noticing Castiel’s nervousness Dean took his shirt off, having fun at his expense. 

At 11:30 Gabriel locked the door of the bakery, he turned looking around. Castiel was suppose to be there, but he was nowhere in sight. Sighing he looked at his watch Cas was never late where was he, he looked again pulling out his phone. Dialling Castiel number he waited for him to answer, come on come on he thought waiting. After calling twice he got a text, telling him that his car died if he could find another way home. Grate he thought putting his phone away, he turned and started walking. Sam who was driving back to his apartment, after visiting his uncle. Stopping at a red light he looked across the street, he noticed a familiar blond walking by. Gabriel turned a corner when someone grabbed him from behind, pushing him against a wall. He let out a grown when his back made contested. Looking up he saw three guys standing in front of him. They looked at him smirking giving him a feeing something bad was going to happen, he needed to do something quick. One of the guys smirked running a hand down his arm, wile the other two held his arms to his side. “What's a pretty thing like you doing, walking alone in the dark. Don't you know there's danger around?” he asked touching his cheek. Razing an eye brow Gabriel answered “Ow like three ass-wholes in an ally” rolling his eyes trying to get free, but there grip was to strong. Grabbing him by the neck, pushing his even more to the wall, “You should be nicer to us, or we wont be so friendly.” he said steeping closer to him. Gabriel never new how to back down from a fight, no mater the odds spat in the guys face. Wiping his face, he said “You little...” raising an arm to hit him. Gabriel closed his eyes waiting for the hit, but it did not come when he opened his eyes he saw Sam holding the guys arm. Sam who saw Gabriel beaning pulled stopped the car, when he got to the ally seeing what was happing step in. Punching the guy who's arm his was holding he tuned to the other two, who at that point let Gabriel go to fight Sam. When all three where on the ground Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand pulling him away, and back to the side walk. “You ok?” Sam asked not letting his hand go. Trying not to blush Gabriel nodded, looking down at there hands. 

Dean side eyed Cas now and then seeing he was rubbing his arms Dean stud straight, went to the track grabbed his jacket and handed it to Cas. Once he grabbed it Dean went back to work. Castiel blushed as he put it on smelling Deans cologne he sighed. Half an hour later Dean closed the hood tuned to Cas and said “The good news is I fixed what I can, the bad it needs a new radiator this one will last you a week maybe two. Whipping his hands on his shirt. Cas nodded “How long is the radiator going to take to get here and how much?” he asked running a hand threw his hair. Dean tried not to smile at the was his jacked over took Cases tiny frame, the arms of the jacked war rolled over a few times but bely could see his hands. Dean shrugged “A week to a mouth, could be up to 1000.” he answered, pocketing his shirt. Castiel nodded bittering his lower lip, making them look red and moist. Dean tried not to image how soft they looked, wondering if they tasted as good as they looked. Cas saw the way Dean looked at him but thought it was his imagination so he thanked him telling his hell see him around. Hours later on his way home he noticed he still had Deans jacked smiling he lifted the lapel to smell his strong smell. When he got home he apologised to Gabriel, telling him what happened but not off Dean. Lying in bed Cas thoughts went to Dean his beauty full eyes, he's strong arms wishing they where around him. Maybe one day someone would love him, and not hurt him like others did maybe Dean could... no he thought shaking his head. Someone as perfect as Dean dos not go for loses like him. Shaking his head Cas closed his eyes trying to sleep.   
Sam gave Gabriel a ride home after making sour he was ok, he even walked his to the door which Gabriel found sweet he thanked Sam as they exchanged numbers. Gabriel called out Cases name but when he got no answer assumed he was still out, he showered changed and waited. When Cas got home he told him off the car and the amount, they had to put together to pay for it. Going to bed Gab thought off Sam why did he have to be so sweet, why could he not be an ass why was he so hot he thought. Sam was perfect smart, funny hansom everything Gab liked, but being tolled over and over again that his was nothing made trusting someone hared.


	4. Getting to know you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second part Samandriel and benny 
> 
> Michael and Balthazar

Michael yawned turning the lights off in the café, after cleaning the table, the floors and the kitchen he was exhausted. Two of his employees called in sick so he was alone most of the afternoon, not that it was the first time so he handled it as best as he could. He could not wait to get home and in to bed, he had to be up early to sign for the new product. But before he can go home he needs to take the trash out, thankfully it was juts out side the back door. Throwing the trash out he locked the door, put the code in and turned the light off in the kitchen. He locked the door turned and went next door where he lived, that's why he bought the place it was next door to his place. Entering the house he put his keys in the bowel, took his jacket off pressing the answering mashing button. You have 5 new messengers. Said the mashing. First message “Mick, baby pleas answer me.” second message “Mick I know your there pleas answer im sorry.” third messengers “Baby pleas im sorry I didn't mean for it to happen answer me.” fourth messengers “Michael answer the fucking phone.” fifth messengers “Michael I tried being nice answer the phone or else.” the last two where full of anger. Michael deleted the messengers showed, changed put his alarm on and went to bed.

 

Samandriel sat in the library books surrounding him, as he typed away on the laptop trying to finish his essay for tomorrow. He looked at the clock seeing the time, he stretched picking up a book looking throw it typing away. Getting up a few seconds later he looked threw the rolls of books, until he found what he was looking fore. In the back of the library there was a table with coffee, sandwich and more for the students that work late on assignments. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he went back to his table getting back to work.

 

At around three in the mourning Michael awoke to a loud siren, looking a the clock he saw he got five hours off sleep. Getting up he looked out the window seeing it was coming form his shop, grabbed his keys he run down the stairs to see police around. Michael talked to one of then police telling them the shop was his, they said to wait out side so they can look around seeing if anyone was still around. Waiting he wrapped his arms around himself shivering, he should have grabbed a jacket on the way. “Michael?” said a voice behind him. Turning he saw Balthazar in full police outfit, standing not to far behind him. “You ok?” he asked getting closer, seeing him shiver Balthazar took his jacket off wrapping it around his shoulder. Michael nodded thanking him for the jacket. Why did he have to be here thought Michael, he was in PJS god how embarrassing. Balthazar looked over at him he looked so adorable, even more when he blushed. “Mr Sylvan?” asked a policewoman coming out of the shop, frowning seeing him with the jacket on. Balthazar stayed with him as the cop told him nothing seemed to be missing and nothing but a window was broken, they said maybe the wind blow the tree trunk threw the window hitting the alarm. The police left a few hours later, so Michael cleaned the mess as best he could. Balthazar stayed boarding up the window with a large pees of wood. Getting up he went in search off Michael, who was making coffee. Michael thanked Balthazar again for helping him, Balthazar even walked him to his place next door. 

 

Samandriel finally finished his essay after four hours of work, he put his book's away washed the cup grabbed his laptop case and bag. Saying good-buy the woman that worked there, he left the library. Wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck, he went down the stairs making his way to the bus stop. The next bus would not be there till twelve, looking at his watch he saw he had another two hours to go. So he sat down, took out a book to pass the time. Samandriel was getting worried, it was twelve-thirty but the bus still hasn't arrived. Sighing he put his book away, looks like he has to work home. It was going to be a long work, thankfully his parents where out of town till tomorrow. He walked for twenty minute, but nothing looked familiar. Samandriel turned maybe if he want back to the library the Liberian was still there, maybe she could sent him which way to go or let him use the phone to call one of the guys. He didn't make it two steps when a guys was there in-front of him, he took a step back trying to get around him. “Where do you thing your going gougers?” he asked, grabbing on to his arm. Samandriel tried to pull his arm away, but he was to strong. The guy smirked pulling him towards him get Samandriel chest to chest with him, trying to get his face as close as posable. Samandriel pulled his head as far as he could, telling the guy to let him go but to no avail. But just when the guy was about to kiss him, he was pulled off him. Looking up he saw Benny holding the guy by the back of his shirt, throwing the guy on the ground the guy got up running off. “You ok cher?” he asked looking him over. Samandriel nodded thanking him, he bent down to grad his bag that fell when the guy grabbed him. Benny grabbed his laptop-case, guiding Samandriel to his car. “What are you doing on this side of town at this hour alone?” he asked, opening his car door. Getting in Samandriel looked at his shoos “I lot lost when the bus didn't arrive.” he said, still not looking at him. Benny nodded he asked for his address, when he got it he drove Samandriel home. When he got home he thanked him again, got out grabbed his things waved as he went in the house. Samandriel blushed as he smiled god Benny was go gougers, he wished Benny would think he with something other that a dumb kid. Benny drove off smiling at the shy, cute way Samandriel would avoid his eyes. His shy adorable eyes would kill him, god he was beautiful he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update if you like it


End file.
